


Training

by Monetre



Series: Puppy play [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Will Graham on a Leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monetre/pseuds/Monetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just putting a collar on a stray wouldn't change their mutt nature, as any other dog they needed some training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Strays were probably the most loyal dogs you could find. They were so grateful and loving to their new masters, responding with the same affection they started received. However, just putting a collar on a stray wouldn't change their mutt nature magically, as any other dog they needed training.

-"Will." He called his pet and scratched him behind the ear after he emptied his food bowl. Hannibal put him on a leash and gave it a little tug. "Follow me to my room."

He knew what was coming and he followed obediently. It was part of the deal and he wanted it but now that it was inminente the thought of that was starting to fill his stomach with a weird fluttering sensation.

Hannibal sat on the bed and gestured his pup to lay besides him. He wasn't allowed on furniture without permission. Giving him a soft nuzzle first, Will obeyed and laid his head on his lap.

With a bit of lube on his finger he started to massage his entrance, preparing him for what would follow. Will quivered at the touch and his cheek lit up. He wasn't sure how it would be to have a fluffy tail, at other time he may have thought that he would look ridiculous and would feel self-conscious but now... Now there was nothing to be ashamed of

He pressed his lips together to silence himself when he felt the intrusion. He had seen the plug and he knew it wasn't big but it felt like it. Yet, the idea of keeping it in constantly was weirdly exciting for him and his master seemed really pleased by his new looks.

-"Does it feel right?" His master asked while petting his head. Will nodded and wagged his new tail slightly. "Good. Now sit on my lap."

The way his master kissed him was a tad unexpected to him. However, it was a reassuring kiss, the little bit of chaste affection he wanted first but refused to ask for. His lips, his arms wrapped around his waist in a warm hug and his sweet words were exactly what Will needed to feel he was cherished and not only desired in a sexual way. The knot in his stomach disappeared completely.

He remembered the moment when the collar was put around his neck. That scary and yet intimate feeling of being owned. At the time being there was no fear anymore, just excitement.

-"Now..." Hannibal said after breaking the kiss. "Remember to be a good boy and to call me master." His hands caressed his bare skin, going from his back to the fluffy tail he now had. When he touched near the base he made a ticklish feeling running down his spine. "Down." He said, and his pet knelt on the floor in front of him.

Hannibal undo his pants, leaving his belt aside. Will quivered at the idea of him utilizing it later. Would he use it as a punishment if he was a bad boy?

His master was just a little hard, it was his job to get him bigger. The puppy started simple and playful, nudging him with his nose and licking before his lips were actually around the shaft. One of his hands was about to held it to make it easier but his master moved it away, he wanted him to do it with his mouth only. He sucked at the tip, playing with his tongue around it and then sucking a little harder before taking in more. 

Hannibal was stroking his hair but even though that was a calming sensation for his pup, he was taken aback when he started to push his head slowly. If kept doing that it would make him gag.

-"I'm sorry, master. I can't"

-"I now you do. Breathe in and ease down."

It was breathing and lots of saliva. His master wouldn't mind, right? He left him lick his face without thinking it was disgusting and in that situation he wouldn't find anything to be gross. 

Although his master told him to breath in, he felt that with him inside that would be difficult, even through his nose. He took a deep breath before going down. He moved his head, trying to find an angle that wouldn't trigger his gag reflex if possible.

He relaxed his throat and tried to swallow instead of sucking harder than before, that made it easier for him to go deeper. This time, when his master grabbed his hair and he could feel he was starting to lift his pelvis slightly to have him take more he didn't flinch. That sensation, feeling how he was getting hard inside his mouth made his heart pound madly.

As he felt his master getting deeper in his throat he reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and he had to pull away. All that could be heard besides the heavy breathing of the other man was a wet lewd ‘pop'. Slowly loosing the grasp of his curls Hannibal let him go.

-"I'm sorry, master." Will said without lifting his gaze, he wasn't sure if he had done a good job or not. A part of him had enjoyed and he found himself getting hard as well.

Positive reinforcement but not over praising...

-"It's all about practice, Will." Still with his hand on top of his head he stroked him softly."I bet you'll become great at this."

-"I will." He replied with a content smile that made his master proud.

Content with his respond he yanked the leash to get his pet back on th bed. Once Will was seated on his lap he started to kiss him, nibbling and sucking at the free part of his neck. Quivering with need, Will's hand moved to start working on his hard-on.

-"Don't do that." Hannibal commanded firmly, taking him by his wrist. "I wanted to reward you but I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself."

By the wanton look on his face Will knew his master wanted him to beg. He barked softly and the hands of his master cupped his buttocks making him yelp. All he wanted was his master inside him. He barked again, his time Hannibal squeezed his soft flesh and Will couldn't help but to wrapped his arms around his neck. Luckily for him, his master wasn't bothered by his reaction.

Even if he also wanted to fuck him right away, he wasn't willing to fulfill his pet's desires easily.With his sweet mouth near his ears he could hear his puppy panting, which made it even more difficult to resist.

-"Look at me, dog. How badly do you want it?"

Looking at him with imploring blue eyes he excitedly stuck out his tongue, panting to show his master his need and how much loved being with him like that. His master bit his lower lip, giving Will's flushed cheek a gentle caress.

-"How delightful..."

His other hand was still massaging his buttock, getting closer to his tail. With a swift movement now Hannibal was on top of him. The way he removed the plugg felt torturously slow to Will, who let out another needy groan.

-"Be patient." Soon his fingers replaced the plugg. 

The warmth of his master's skin was way better, the way he massage him left him completely amenable. As always, he was at his mercy. Another happy bark escaped his lips when his master ordered him to turned around, he was more than ready for him.

Both of his large hands were holding him still by the waist but one was holding the leash.

-"Come on, puppy." He whispered in his ear, expecting Will to move back once the tip of his member was partially inside him.

His doggie could't be happier to comply to such order. His movements were slightly slow and laboured, he still wasn't used to wag that way. Even after being prepared, Hannibal felt that Will so tight and warm. They fit so perfectly he thought that they were meant to be like that.

Once acute whimpers escaped from Will's lips Hannibal couldn't contain himself anymore and grabbing him harder he started to move his hips, each thrust making Will whine louder.

Will's cute moans sounded even softer compared to his master's masculine gasps. Being in that position felt so good, he loved being his pet, he loved being at his care. He could have never imagined that being owned by someone would be so bewitching. He loved his master so much he trusted his life to him and nothing pleased him more than satisfying him in any way he could.

With his arousal being exhilarated he tugged the leash hard, making Will throw his head back and moan louder and louder than a moment ago. Will tried to push back to balance the movements of his beloved master. His sweet and devoted intentions were rewarded with couple of hard pushes.

His delicious whimpers and the lustful slapping of their love-making were maddening. But even if his pet begged him to be rougher Hannibal would slow the pace before being hard again. He had to learn how to be patient and not demanding. He had to remind his puppy that the one wit the power was him.

-"Don't get greedy." He murmured to him before biting his ear.

How could he resist for much longer, though, if his adorable boy keep begging him for more. 

His moans became desperate puffs and pants as Hannibal was getting rougher. With his prostate being attacked like that by his master Will soon reached his climax. Yelping loud for one last time he came, splitting his seed on his master's covers.

Feeling he was about to lose it to, Hannibal pulled out and drop the leash jack himself off, cumming all over Will's back. Panting and contemplating the of his work he helped Will to turn around and kissed him.

The cum on his bare skin made him feel dirty, but when he felt the touch of his master's lips on his, he didn't care about such thing anymore.

-"I guess I'll have to punish you later for what you did to my bed, Will."Hannibal whispered with a soft smile, caressing Will's silky hair. "For now you can start by cleaning me."

With a little content wiggle, Will obeyed his master.


End file.
